24 de diciembre
by SaKaSu
Summary: Aveces nos sumergimos en una tristeza infinita y no nos damos cuenta de que la felicidad está más cerca de lo que creemos.


24 de diciembre, 11:30 p.m. Y ella seguía sentada frente a la ventana mirando los copos de nieve caer con tanta ligereza que de no ser que los estaba viendo, no sabría que estaba nevando. A su llegada a la casa sólo había saludado a los presentes y tomó asiento donde ahora yacía, ni siquiera se había quitado el negro abrigo que la consolaba de las inclemencias del frío.

Dentro de la casa había un ambiente muy ameno, se oían algunas copas chocar de vez en cuando y varias risas tras uno que otro chiste que se contaba en el comedor. Todos ya habían cenado excepto ella, nadie lograba sacarla de su ensimismamiento y la única persona que podía darle una llama de vida había muerto cuatro meses atrás. ¡Ah! Pero había un segundo hombre que podía devolverle aunque fuera por unos segundos, una chispa a sus rojizos ojos sólo que… no de la misma manera que su difunto querer.

—¿Por qué no vas a cenar? —Cuestionó Suigetsu que se había acercado a la pelirroja— Ni haciendo dieta dejarás de ser un monstruo feo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Así como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar se apagaron, cada insulto que él le hacía tenía menos efecto y a Hozuki eso le entristecía. ¿Cómo hacerle olvidar esa melancolía que la pérdida de un ser querido le provocaba? Hacía a los que el tenía algo importante que decirle y se la había pasado aplazando tan importante charla por sucesos inesperados. Ella estaba acongojada y él ya no resistía más, además ¿a qué chica no le gusta sentirse querida? Era una linda fecha para declararse ¿no?

—Come aunque sea un poco; es navidad, en una fiesta se debe sonreír.

Ella forzó una sonrisa que no dejó conforme al albino. Él estiró su brazo… sin ganas, Karin colocó su mano sobre la de su amigo, en realidad prefería volver a casa ahogándose en su soledad pero tampoco deseaba seguir preocupando a su camarada. Sintió como la haló conduciéndola a la mesa pero a medio camino la obligó a parar.

—¡Casi lo olvido! —levantó el índice derecho con una sonrisa tan fingida que ella levantó una ceja preguntándose a sí misma lo que él se proponía… sólo espera que no saliera con una broma pesada— Tenía que decirte que olvidé comprarte un obsequio de navidad.

—Ni te apures —enojada y lastimada se cruzó de abrazos—, no esperaba nada de tu parte.

—Ok. Ahora vayamos a la mesa… ¡Espera!

—¿Ahora que quieres?

Suigetsu volvió a sonreír pero ésta vez su sonrisa parecía un sol de verano en medio de invierno y sus ojos brillaban como un par de luceros violáceos. Él retiró delicadamente los anteojos que opacaban los ojos de quien amaba y se acercó lentamente hasta el rostro de Kagura quién aún se hallaba pensativa en la última expresión del muchacho, no dio cuenta del hecho hasta sentir una cálida humedad en sus labios. El contacto fue tan suave… Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si fue breve o el deseo de prolongarlo había provocado la sensación de milésimas de segundo.

—¿Pero qué…?

El albino seguía sonriendo de la misma forma cuando se separaron y poco después de que ella comenzara a gritar enfadada, él señaló hacia arriba. La pelirroja arrebató las gafas de las manos de Hozuki, al colocárselas no pudo evitar el reflejo de seguir la dirección de su dedo notando una planta muy peculiar colgada en el techo como adorno de la época, colgaba justamente por arriba de la melena roja femenina.

—Te paraste bajo el muérdago —ella regresó la mirada al ojivioleta con el ceño fruncido—. De acuerdo, me atrapaste, yo te paré bajo el muérdago apropósito— la cara de ella se tornó incrédula y en los ojos de él se clavó la tristeza—. Has estado tan absorta que no te diste cuenta.

Cerró los ojos el tiempo suficiente para dejar escapar un suspiro, rascó su nuca nerviosamente y cuando volvió a encontrar la mirada de la chica, extendió la diestra para tomarla por la barbilla e impedir que ella evitara su contemplación.

—Me gustas… ¡Que digo me gustas! ¡Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti! —Rió entre dientes soltándola para meter las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Te enamoraste de otro y no dije nada porque eras feliz, él se fue y no dije nada por que la herida aún estaba abierta pero ahora, después de cuatro meses del accidente decidí hablar —ambas manos salieron para encontrar la diestra de ella y envolverla entre las suyas—, sigues herida, lo sé, pero ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que busques a alguien más?

—Suigetsu…

—Sería dichosos de que me aceparas para esa misión pero de lo contrario me sentiría complacido si al menos volvieras a sonreír, aún cuando fuera a lado de alguien más —con suavidad llevó la mano de la moza hasta sus labios depositando un tierno beso en ésta—; ya sufriste lo necesario, piénsalo y al menos prométeme que hoy volverá la Karin llena de energía que conozco desde siempre.

Los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa se cerraron para asentar con el movimiento de su cabeza, él bajó una de sus manos y haló suavemente la de ella para invitarla a la mesa, su respuesta, una sincera sonrisa.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa con el resto de los invitados que se sorprendieron al ver algo de brillo en sus ojos, se le sirvió su plato correspondiente y tal como lo había prometido, mostró nuevamente el ánimo que había estado muerto desde semanas atrás. Por una noche había logrado olvidar la tristeza que la llenaba.

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar la razón, temían que el más mínimo comentario del cambio la sumergiera nuevamente en su abatimiento. Risas, canciones y choques de copas llenas de diversas bebidas alcohólicas daban el adiós a la noche buena, cada uno expresó sus mejores deseos y al ser turno de Kagura…

—Sé que he estado abstraída mucho tiempo y agradezco su paciencia para conmigo —por debajo de la mesa colocó su mano sobre la del hombre que se hallaba a su lado—, pero prometo que de ahora en adelante esos días se acabaron, buscaré una nueva oportunidad para ser dichosa. Feliz navidad a todos. —se oyeron aplausos alegres y continuaron oyendo a la siguiente persona, mientras tanto, Suigetsu había volteado para buscar los ojos de ella… le regaló una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que presionaba su mano—. Es la oportunidad de ambos —se acercó a murmurarle al oído—, busquemos la felicidad juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
